1. Field of the Invention
Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricating apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and particularly to a lubricating apparatus for an internal combustion engine comprising a heat storage reservoir of lubricating oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lubricating apparatus for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 63-105218 which supplies lubricating oil, stored in an oil pan provided in the internal engine, to moving parts by a hydraulic pump. A heat accumulating material is heated to store heat energy by the lubricating oil of a high temperature during running of the engine. At restart of the engine, the heat energy stored in the heat accumulating material is supplied to the lubricating oil to increase a temperature of the lubricating oil in order to make starting of engine readily.
However, in the prior art lubricating apparatus, there is a drawback that the size of the engine is large because the oil pan is provided in the engine. In addition another drawback is that the temperature of the lubricating oil does not increase sufficiently at restart because the heat accumulating material should heat the lubricating oil which has been cooled, so that starting the engine is not sufficiently improved.